The Call
by pinkywriter
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Inspired by the Backstreet Boys' 2001 single, the Call, Tommy Oliver gets an unexpected phone call in the middle of a football game!


**Disclaimer: The following concept is through the song _The Call_ by the Backstreet Boys. However, I do not own any form of the song or the characters that I'm about to use for either profit or sale. Therefore, enjoy what I've written. These are just one of the many one shots I have stuck in my head at the moment.**

Tommy was out with his friends Jason, Rocky, and Adam when he had to place a call home.

"Now?" Jason asked. "Bro, you're out with your friends."

Tommy dialed his girlfriend's number as fast as he could so that she'd know he'd be home soon. He knew she'd be pissed if he didn't call every minute.

_(spoken)   
Hello?  
Hi its me what's up baby? Im sorry listen Im gonna be late tonight so don't stay up and wait for me ok?  
Where are you?  
What?? Say... say that again  
Hello?  
You're really dropping out; I think my battery must be low.  
Listen if you can hear me we're going to this place nearby, all right? Gotta go.  
_

Tommy hurried back to the bar with his friends which Jason had ordered two pitchers of beer to watch the latest football game on television. As Tommy had the time of his life, he explained to his friends that there was a lot going on with him since he got his doctorate. Moments later, his phone vibrated in his pocket.

_Let me tell you the story  
'Bout the call that changed my destiny  
Me and my boys went out  
Just to end up in misery  
Was about to go home when   
There she was standing in-front of me  
And said "Hi, I got a little place nearby  
Wanna go?"_

"Again?" Adam looked at him worriedly. "She certainly knows how to keep tabs on you."

Tommy nodded and listened to his friend, and took his phone call outside.

"Doctor Oliver?" Tommy asked.

He went inside and got his jacket. He knew she was more concerned about his friends than he was with her.

"I knew this was too good to be true," Rocky said as he saw his friend grab his jacket. "You're leaving again? What is it this time? Surgery?"

Tommy sighed. He wanted to spend time with his friends before another grueling work week.

"I'll make it up to you guys," Tommy said. "Raiders game at my place next weekend."

The men nodded and Tommy went outside to his BMW. As he got into his car, he dialed her on his cell phone and placed it on speaker.

_  
I should've said no  
Someone's waiting for me  
Then I called my girl up and said_

_  
(Chorus)  
Listen baby, I'm sorry  
Just wanna tell you don't worry  
I will be late  
Don't stay up and wait for me  
I said again, your dropping out  
My battery is low  
Just so you know  
We're going to a place nearby  
Gotta go _

He drove as fast he could over to her house. The faster he could get home, the more he could've explained everything to her.__

Now what's is done, nothing's been won  
I can't take it back, what's done is done  
But one of her friends found out  
That she wasn't my only one  
And it eats me from inside  
That she's not by my side  
Just because I made that call, yeah 

As he entered into the driveway, his palms began to sweat. He knew he was in for it, but he took a brief sigh, and got out of the car. He raced up the stairs as fast as he could teleport, and opened the door. __

(Chorus)  
Listen baby, I'm sorry  
Just wanna tell you don't worry  
I will be late  
Don't stay up and wait for me  
I said again, your dropping out  
My battery is low   
Just so you know  
We're going to a place nearby  
Gotta go 

He searched high and low for her, but she was nowhere in sight. He ran through the kitchen, then to the patio, and finally, upstairs.__

Ooohh...

Lemme tell you the story  
Bout the call that changed my destiny  
Me and my boys went out  
Just to end up in misery  
Was about to go home when  
There she was standing infront of me  
And said "Hi, I got a little place nearby"  
Gotta go...

(Chorus)  
Listen baby, I'm sorry  
Just wanna tell you don't worry  
I will be late  
Don't stay up and wait for me  
I said again, your dropping out  
My battery is low  
Just so you know  
We're going to a place nearby   
Gotta go 

Tommy was already out of breath when he heard his cell phone vibrate again.

He thumbed it to answer.

"Hello?" He answered.__

(Chorus)  
Listen baby, I'm sorry  
Just wanna tell you don't worry  
I will be late  
Don't stay up and wait for me  
I said again, your dropping out  
My battery is low   
Just so you know  
We're going to a place nearby  
We're going to a place nearby  
Gotta go

"Hey Tommy," Jason said. "Don't worry about your girl. She's over here with us watching the game."

"UGH!" Tommy said as he plopped himself up on the couch.

"Can you come back down to the sports bar in a couple minutes?" Jason asked.

"I'll be there," Tommy answered back out of breath. "Bye, Bro."

He thumbed his cell phone off and fell asleep on the couch.


End file.
